Reading Order
Complete Known Space & Man-Kzin reading order, with dateshttps://knownspacetimeline.wordpress.com/ Reading Order * B.C.E. approx Jotok (Man-Kzin Wars aka MKW vol 8)Man-Kzin Wars stories whose canonicity has not been established * C.E. approx The Coldest Place (Tales of Known Space aka TKS) * C.E. approx Becalmed In Hell (TKS) * C.E. Wait It Out (TKS) * C.E. Eye Of An Octopus (TKS) * C.E. How The Heroes Die (TKS) * C.E. The Jigsaw Man (TKS) * C.E. World of Ptavvs * C.E. At the Bottom of a Hole (TKS) * C.E. Intent to Deceive (TKS) * C.E. Death By Ecstasy (The Long Arm of Gil Hamilton or Flatlander) * C.E. The Defenseless Dead (The Long Arm of Gil Hamilton or Flatlander) * C.E. Pssthpok (Protector) * C.E. ARM & Other Short Stories (Flatlander) * C.E. The Patchwork Girl (Flatlander) * C.E. The Woman in Del Rey Crater (Flatlander) * C.E. Cloak of Anarchy (TKS) * C.E. approx A Gift From Earth * C.E. Interlude (Protector) * C.E. Vandervecken (Protector) * C.E. Protector (Protector) * C.E. approx Ethics of Madness (Neutron Star) * C.E. approx The Warriors (TKS) * C.E. approx Telepath's Dance (MKW 8) * C.E. approx. Echoes of Distant Guns (MKW12) * First Man-Kzin War – 2367-2420 C.E. * C.E. One War for Wunderland (MKW10) * C.E. Pick of the Litter (MKW13) * C.E. approx. Misunderstanding (MKW13) * C.E. approx The Colonel’s Tiger (MKW7) * C.E. Madness Has Its Place (N-Space) * C.E. approx. Slowboat Nightmare (MKW8) * C.E. The Trooper and the Triangle (MKW12) * C.E. Choosing Names (MKW 8) * C.E. approx The Man Who Would Be Kzin (MKW4) * C.E. The Survivor (MKW4) * C.E. approx Two Types of Teeth (MKW13) * C.E. Trojan Cat (MKW6) * C.E. Galley Slave (MKW8) * C.E. The Corporal In the Caves (MKW10) * C.E. approx. A Darker Geometry (MKW7, expanded and published as stand-alone novel)Stories considered non-canonical due to conflicts with established canon (although Catspaws does make reference to events that took place in A Darker Geometry) * C.E. Tomcat Tactics (MKW13) * C.E. Deadly Knowledge (MKW14) * C.E. The Children’s Hour (MKW2) * C.E. His Sergeant’s Honor (MKW9) * C.E. The Asteroid Queen (MKW3) * C.E. In the Hall of the Mountain King (MKW5) * C.E. The Music Box (MKW 10) * C.E. Three At Table (MKW11) * C.E. Grossgeister Swamp (MKW11) * C.E. Catspaws (MKW11) (Introduction takes place in 2406 C.E.) * C.E. approx. Treasure Planet (Man-Kzin Wars Stand-alone Novel) * C.E. The Heroic Myth of Lt Nora Argamentine (MKW6) * C.E. A Man Named Saul (MKW14) * C.E. The Marmalade Problem (MKW14) * C.E. Iron (MKW1) * C.E. Inconstant Star (MKW3) * C.E. Windows of the Soul aka Windows on the world (MKW9) * C.E. Pele (MKW9) * Second Man-Kzin War: 2449-2475 C.E. * C.E. Heritage (MKW14) * C.E. Neutron Star (Neutron Star) * C.E. approx Destiny’s Forge (Man-Kzin Wars Stand-alone Novel) * C.E. approx Teacher’s Pet (MKW11) * C.E. approx Bound for the Promised Land (MKW13) * Third Man-Kzin War: 2490-2495 C.E. (approx.) (ended by the Wunderland Treatymaker) * Fourth Man-Kzin War: 2500-2505 C.E. (approx.) (Ended with Covenants of Shast) * C.E. Cathouse (MKW1) * C.E. Briar Patch (MKW2) * C.E. Hey Diddle Diddle (MKW5) * C.E. Aquila Advenio aka Foreign Legion (MKW12) * C.E. Procrustes (Crashlander) * C.E. At The Gates (MKW13) * C.E. Zeno’s Roulette (MKW13) * Fifth Man-Kzin War: 2575 C.E. (approx.) (Unofficial War) * C.E. Lions On The Beach (MKW14) * C.E. approx War and Peace (MKW11) * Sixth Man-Kzin War: 2600-2618 C.E. (approx.) (Unofficial War) * C.E. approx. Leftovers (MKW14) * C.E. approx Prisoner of War (MKW7) * C.E. approx Destiny’s Forge * C.E. approx Independent (MKW12) * C.E. A Relic of Empire (Neutron Star) * C.E. At the Core (Neutron Star) * C.E. Flatlander (Neutron Star) * C.E. The Handicapped (Neutron Star) * C.E. Grendel (Neutron Star) * C.E. The Borderland of Sol (Crashlander) * C.E. They-Becalmed (Juggler of Worlds aka JoW) * 2650-2652 Fleet of Worlds * C.E. Ghost (Crashlander) * C.E. Betrayed (JoW) * C.E. Fly By Night (MKW 9) * C.E. The Soft Weapon (Neutron Star) * C.E. The Outsiders-Epilogue (JoW) * C.E. Destroyer of Worlds * C.E. Betrayer of Worlds * [2686 C.E. The Color of Sunfire (LarryNiven.net) * C.E. There Is A Tide (TKS) * C.E. Ringworld * C.E. The Ringworld Engineers * C.E. The Ringworld Throne * C.E. Peter Robinson (MKW10) * C.E. Ringworld’s Children * C.E. Fate of Worlds: Return from the Ringworld * C.E. String (MKW12) * C.E. The Hunting Park (MKW 11) * C.E. Peace and Freedom (MKW12) * C.E. Safe at Any Speed (TKS) NOTES * The stories “A Gift From Earth” and “Ethics of Madness” are listed with approximate dates that contradict those taken from the text. This is because later writings have made these dates unworkable given what is now acknowledged to have occurred in Known Space during these time periods. Therefore the dates listed above are the best that can be extrapolated and fit into a coherent Known Space Timeline. For more information head to http://www.larryniven.net/timeline.shtml#AD2326 and check out the official timeline of events on larryniven.net * The stories “The Warriors” and “Telepath’s Dance” have listed dates that conflict with the timeline on Larryniven.net. This is because the novels had to take place a minimum of four years prior to the invasion of Wunderland due to the length of time it would take the Angel’s Pencil message to get there from Earth. This is detailed in the story “One War for Wunderland” in Man-Kzin Wars volume X * The stories Iron & Inconstant Star by Poul Anderson are available in the full length novel entitled Inconstant Star ;References Category:Timelines